The Ticking Clock and The Doll's Heart
by mangafreak7793
Summary: Three years ago Shinji has been Diagnosed with a fatal illness but with the help from the grim reaper will he be able to overcome the trials to come Bad Summary, Please Review and no Flames
1. Prologue

Mf7793: Its been awhile so I'll keep it brief, I'm making this new fanfiction since its been in my head in awhile but I couldn't find anybody to help me with so I did this myself but if it wasn't for my friend xInorix I would have never even wrote this and I thank you for it. So without further a due this is my new fanifc

Please be kind...

* * *

_(3 years ago)_

Ikari Shinji is running. Not from his father abandoning him, not from the reality of his mother's death as a child, not from the hospital that he was admitted to a couple weeks ago, not from the disease of multiple organ failure in which he may die any day. No, maybe he is just running away from life entirely, to a place to die maybe? For that I do not know

Thus I let him into my world...

"That's it I can't run anymore..." Eleven year old Shinji gasped as he fell into a field of grass. The field seemed like a never ending meadow with a clear blue sky where the sun's gentle warmth descended upon Shinji's tired body.

"That's strange; I never thought I'll end up this far from the hospital." Shinji said as the depressing thoughts began to enter him.

"Maybe I should just die…why go through the trouble."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you...at least not today anyway." A voice called to him. Shinji looked up and he saw a man around seventeen wearing a black tuxedo. He had red hair, a red right eye in contrast to his left eye which was bandaged up. He suddenly sat beside him with a sad smile on his face.

"It's such a beautiful day, why spoil it with death? Then again people die everyday." The man said as he chuckled to himself still having that sad smile on his face as if it was a mask.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked

"Me? Oh, yes I haven't introduced myself haven't I? My name is Honoo Takimi. May I ask you name as well?" The man known as Honoo Takimi asked Shinji.

"My name is Ikari Shinji, Honoo-san." Shinji said as he bowed to reply to Takimi's polite gesture.

"Ikari-san, would you mind me asking as to why you are having such dark thoughts?" Takimi asked sounding slightly concerned.

"You wouldn't understand." Shinji replied as he returned to his original state of depression

"Oh, don't say that! Besides right now we have all the time in the world right now! Doesn't this place makes you feel at peace?" Takimi said as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled as the wind picked up and blew through his air as if the very land was speaking with him

But he was right...for some reason this place does make him feel calmer or in peace if only slightly. The endless green meadow that could go on for miles on end, the warm sun shining upon him and the wind slowly blowing through him, it as if this place was calmer then any place on earth.

"If you truly want to let go of the darkness, try conveying your feelings to someone. After all; this is the reason why this place exists." Takimi said as he looked at Shinji, even though his smile was still sad it had a sense of patience.

After that last phrase for some reason that Shinji could not understand for the first time he burst into tears and began telling the strange man everything. From his father abandoning him, to every single insignificant bad moment in his short life. Yet all Takimi did was listen, his expression remained the same, with that sad smile plastered upon his face.

"I see." Takimi simply said after Shinji finished.

"_I see...I see_?!" Shinji's thought as his face showed a mixture of shock and betrayal. He just told a total stranger every single awful moment in his life yet as a response all he received from him was a simple reply.

"But don't you feel better now after letting it all out?" Takimi asked.

Even though Shinji was annoyed at what Takimi said but as much as he hated to admit it; he was right. He felt as though all his dark thoughts were gone. All his years of sadness that had been sealed within him for so long had simply vanished. Takimi's sad smile suddenly became a happier one as if he knew what he was feeling.

"This place...has a mysterious power of sucking up all your dark emotions as long as you confess them to someone. By the way, I'm this place's is counselor in a way… basically whoever comes to this place knowingly or not will most likely meet me." Takimi explained to Shinji

"...I think, I understand." Shinji said as the warm feeling called peace had at last soothed his soul.

"I feel it's as if I could die in peace any moment now." Shinji said Takimi's cheerful composure suddenly returned to as it was when he first met Shinji.

"Don't worry Ikari-san; death won't come for you just yet." Takimi said as he patted Shinji's head whilst sitting down on the grassy plain. Shinji fell silent though him and Takimi started to make small talk.

However this conversation between him and Takimi made it feel as though Shinji's soul was set free from all the burdens in the world. This feeling didn't last long as Takimi suddenly said "Our time grows short and soon you must leave this place."

"What?! But I don't want to leave!" Shinji protested even though he had not been there long, or so it seemed. Unfortunately he had become attached to the calm atmosphere and the feeling of serenity as well as this person who he now considered a friend.

"Do not fear as long as you keep on living, you'll eventually find happiness and tranquility even without the help of this place." Takimi said as he reached down into his pocket to pull out a silver pocket watch with a long silver chain attached to it.

"Take this; I think in the future you might need it. If not you might become annoyed with it at least." Takimi's voice was shaky and hesitant as he showed Shinji the pocket watch

"It's nice, but are you sure I should take it?" Shinji said worrying about his new friend's actions.

"It is your choice to take it or not. Though think of it as a verbal contract."

"Verbal Contract?" Shinji was about to ask but was cut off by Takimi,

"Yes or No?"

"Well…I guess so" Shinji said slightly hesitantly while taking the pocket watch from Takimi.

"The verbal contract is complete. And good luck to you Ikari-san." Takimi said as he picked himself off the ground, Shinji stood up as well.

"Our time together has drawn to a close. Farewell." Takimi said as he pushed Shinji into a dark obis. Shinji gasped as he shot up in bed, he looked around franticly, only to realize that he was in a bed back at the hospital. He heard the familiar sound of heart monitors beeping slowly in the background.

"Was it a dream?" Shinji muttered to himself as he tried to make sense of it all.

"It was no dream; I assure you. and damn that Takimi saying that I will bother my new contract partner"

Shinji looked around to see a girl look at him. The girl had black raven colored eyes and hair. She wore a black robe the same color as her eyes and hair. Her eyes and Shinji's met, an awkward silence engulfed the room, only the heart monitor was heard.

"Who are you?" Shinji said finally breaking the silence after he scrambled away from the strangely dressed girl who stood at the foot of his bed.

"Oh, my name is Ryomi Shiki and I'm your grim reaper." The girl said as she grinned slyly.

"My grim reaper..., you're kidding…right?" Shinji said as he shivered in disbelief.

"Nope." Was the simple response of the girl known as Shiki, "it's true. It's as real as the time you met Takimi. "

"This is some kind of bad joke? Besides how did you get here? ...I'll just call the nurse and..." Shinji said but was cut off by the girl.

"You can't even do that. Even if you do call the nurse..." Shiki said with a mischievous grin on her face as she began to float in the air "since I'm a spirit of death."

"What?" Shinji uttered as he stared in shock

"Also I can't be seen by anybody and I can't touch anything except…" Shiki said as she floated down next to Shinji and gave him a hard pat to the back to break him out of his shock "You."

"B-But this is crazy! Why me?!" Shinji stuttered in a panicked tone.

"You agreed to the contract that Takimi told you about, didn't you?"

"_It is your choice as stated in the verbal contract."_

"Yeah, but I didn't understand it!" Shinji said as he looking at Shiki, "besides I don't even have the necklace he gave me."

"You mean this?" Shiki asked as she pulled out the pocket watch that Shinji saw in his dream

"That's it!"

"This pocket watch represents how much time you have left in this world." Shiki said bluntly

"Its best you have it back so you can see how much time you have left before you die." Shiki said with a dark grin but Shinji shook his head in protest.

"I thought so." She said pocketing the necklace. "Nobody would ever want to know when they will die, right? But don't worry, you have two benefits from the contract."

"Like what?" Shinji asked feeling as though he could no longer be surprised after the surreal of events that befell him.

"The first benefit is that your short life has been extended by a good amount" Shiki stated.

"Really?" Shinji's ear's perked up as he was amazed of what he just heard, "but what is the second benefit?"

Shiki looked at him with a self-satisfied smirk that kind of creeped out Shinji as she leaned towards him.

"The ability to change fate." Shiki whispered into his ear.

"What does that mean?" Shinji asked.

"Whenever somebody or you are in danger or in a life or death situation, I can alter the fate of that person which will help the get out of the situation it if only barely." Shiki explained.

"That sounds pretty good." Shinji commented thinking of how helpful it is.

"But..."

"Great…a catch?"

"In order to change fate, I'll need to drain your life force, so the more dangerous the situation is the more I drain from you until you'll eventually die of your disease." Shiki finished explaining leaving Shinji pale-faced.

"But don't worry about it, most likely you would never even use it, so as I said don't worry about it." Shiki said with her mischievous smile as she pated Shinji's back very roughly again.

"Ow, okay, okay, I get it." Shinji said his face and mood lightened up "but Shiki even though you're a girl you hit pretty hard."

"Hey, was that supposed mean? Well I'm your grim reaper after all. If your not tough, I have to be." Shiki said as she extended her hand.

"I'm Ryomi Shiki at your service and your grim reaper" Shiki said re-introducing herself.

"I'm Ikari Shinji, looking forward to working with you…I think?" Shinji said a bit awkward due to the situation but took her hand in a firm handshake.

As weeks passed, Shinji had gotten used to Shiki's constant presence. As months passed they became some what friends and Shinji was able to leave the hospital due to good health and began to live with his uncle. As the next couple years past he went to school, had friends and even joined a couple of clubs. Just basically living a normal life for a boy his age and had never used the second benefit that is until three years later.

_Ikari Shinji, I have a use for you now..._

_Come to Tokyo-3 _

_By Ikari Gendo_

* * *

Mf7793: I'm done with the prologue, hope you enjoy it and thanks again to xInorix for pre-reading this


	2. Three years later

Mf7793: This is now the revised version of chapter two, all thanks go to HaloEvangelion03

* * *

(Three years later)

_I'm sorry, the number you have dialed cannot be connected for you right now, please try again at a later time_

"It seems the phone line's disconnected" Shinji sighed as he hung up the pay phone

"and I'm supposed to meet this person" Shinji said as he pulled a photo of said person who is a beautiful young women with purple hair and a tank top which showed her cleavage _"couldn't she send me another photo of herself?"_

"Aw, you're still complaining about that. If you keep up that chivalrous attitude of yours people might think your gay or something" A figure said behind him

"And this is coming from a girl, well maybe not a girl... more like a disturbed tom-boy" Shinji replied

"Hey that's cruel...." The figure said, shocked and offended

"Well, even if what you say is true, how are we supposed to meet this Katsuragi-san, Shiki?" Shinji said to the figure known as Shiki as he looked her in the eye.

"Why ask me? I'm the disturbed tom-boy" Shiki said with a spiteful tone

"Takimi was right...she will annoy me" Shinji sighed as Shiki added a annoyed protest in the background, but he ignored her "I might as well walk there" he said as he began walking, but the ground rumbled and knocked him off his feet

"What is this, an earthquake?" Shinji asked as he got off the ground, he looked up and saw several missiles and aircraft flying overhead "what the-?"

As he saw the aircraft fly towards the horizon of the city streets, but before they got some attitude they exploded when a huge, alien-like figure blasted them away with some type of energy blast.

"What's going on!?" Shinji nearly screamed as the alien figure kept swatting the fighter air-craft like flies

"Wow, it's like those movies where humans make a futile attempt at destroying giant monsters that come out of the sea or space" Shiki said as she pulled a bag of popcorn out of thin air and began munching on it as if she were at the movies

"This is not the time for that!" Shinji yelled, but before he could do anything else, a blue car nearly ran him over "What the hell!"

"Agh, so close, if it was any closer I would have had to reap your soul" Shiki said as she snapped her fingers in frustration, but she saw Shinji's angry expression and said, in a sweet tone "Just kidding"

"Not funny"

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Shinji, but hurry and get in" The person who came out of the car said, she had purple hair, black visor-like sunglasses, and an expensive black dress

"Katsuragi-San?" Shinji said as the strange alien caused an explosion nearby

"Damn, it was closer than I thought, hurry up and get in" The women known as Katsuragi Misato said as she tossed him into her car and began speeding off, getting away from the monster in the process

"Sorry, I'm late" Misato apologized as she focusing on driving

"It's alright, I was about to get there anyway" Shinji said

"You seem pretty calm considering the situation"

"Let's just say that I've seen stranger things" Shinji replied, he then felt somebody poking him from behind

"And what do you mean by that?" Shiki asked as she kept poking his back

"Exactly what it means" Shinji muttered through clenched teeth

"Did you say something?" Misato asked as she caught Shinji muttering

"Umm, what is that thing?" Shinji said trying to cover up what he said "_Almost forgot that nobody can see her" _

"That thing is an Angel"

"Angel?"

"Now is not the time to get into details" Misato said as she took her eyes off the road to look at Shinji

"Look out!" Shinji yelled as he pointed at a cruise missile heading straight towards them

"Oh, shit!" Misato yelled as she did a 180 degree turn and just barely got away from the explosion in time, but the shockwave capsized her car.

"Ouch, that hurts, where the hell are they are aiming at!?" Misato said angrily as she managed to get out of the car while helping Shinji get out "you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so" Shinji said as he checked to see if he was still in one piece

"Let's do that again" Shiki said as if she came out of a roller coaster, a dangerous, life threatening roller coaster.

"Shiki, you are the strangest person I've ever met" Shinji muttered to her

"Nooo, My car is ruined, and I still got thirty-three payments on it, this dress also cost a fortune and these stains will never come off ,and they even crushed my shades, I just got them today" Misato whimpered franticly as she took account of her losses.

"_But she might come as a close second..."_ Shinji thought as he looked at the women like she was a side show attraction, but it didn't last long as he began to feel the earthquakes again

"Look up there" Shiki said as she motioned the boy to look up and as he looked up

It was the Angel...

It was halfway through a jump and was falling in their direction.

"Get down!" Misato ordered as she grabbed the boy and pushed him down to take cover

Just before the Angel landed, a massive machine came out and tackled it in mid-air, away from them. The machine had a humanoid shaped body, with a horn the center of its forehead, and was painted mostly purple with some black and neon green.

"Is it another one?" Shinji asked

"No, it's one of ours" Misato said as the giant robot picked up the capsized car and flipped it back unto its wheels.

"I think I'm starting to like this city more and more, how about you, Shinji?" Shiki said as she turned to Shinji who just ignored her as he stared at the giant robot as if he was in a trance

"_Why does it seem so familiar?"_

"Hey Shinji" Shiki tried to snap him out of it only to get cut off by Misato

"Hey stop staring into space already and get in the car" Misato said, dragging him back into the car "We got to get as far away as possible" She then stepped on the gas pedal and did some extreme maneuvers which would have made the most talented stunt drivers jealous as the two massive beings started fighting it out.

"Never thought I'd ever see this" Shiki said, perched on top of the speeding car's roof

"But isn't our guy losing" Shinji said as he saw the robot take a direct hit from the Angel

"_I knew this would happen, Rei still hasn't recovered" _Misato thought as they saw all the forces fighting the Angel retreat _"They can't be..."_

"Shinji, duck and cover!"

"Eh?" Shinji said, confused of what she was saying, when a massive explosion hit the Angel and created a shockwave that sent the car and them flying

As the shockwave dissipated, the car had survived the blast but was pretty damaged

"Wow, now that was a great climax to a great fight" Shiki excitedly as if she was a little kid watching an action TV-show

"Shiki, now is not the time" Shinji muttered before turning towards the dazed Misato "You okay Katsuragi-san"

"I can't take it" Misato sobbed "My poor car..."

"It looks like it can still drive, so let's get going" Shinji said

"Why?'

"Look" Shinji said as he pointed that the Angel. It was still alive

"Shit, I can't believe an N-2 mine didn't even dent it, let's get out of here" Misato said as she pushed the car to its limits again by going full speed

_(Half an hour later)_

"We finally made it" Misato said as they passed through the steel doors of the military base, and drove the car into a space on an train-like elevator that had special slots for cars, which sent them deeper underground the moment the car was secure, she turned towards Shinji to see he was as pale as a sheet "You okay?"

"_This person doesn't know what the meaning of safe driving is...." _Shinji thought as the blood flow slowly returned to his face "I'm fine, but what is this place?"

"NERV, an unpublicized organization under the direct control of the UN" Misato explained as Shinji face darkened

"Why did my father summon me, I thought he had forgotten all about me" Shinji said solemnly as he bowed his head

"Maybe you should talk to him about it then" Misato suggested

"We're going to see him, right?" Shinji said

"Yes we are, you're not comfortable talking to your father, are you?"

"It's not that, it's just that..." Shinji said but paused trying to find the right words to say "I haven't seen him since I was a kid and I might just argue with him"

"Screw that!"

Shinji heard behind him as he felt a fist made contact to the back of his skull, causing him to hit the airbag compartment of the car

"You okay, Shinji?" Misato asked

"Yeah, just dozed off..." Shinji replied as he began to mutter "What the hell was that for Shiki"

"Stop moping around"

"Huh?"

"You heard me, stop being so nice all the time, if you're angry at your father then get mad at him" Shiki said

"Even if you say that I just can't do it" Shinji muttered

"Why the hell not, at least give him the finger and tell him to go fuck himself' Shiki said confused and agitated by Shinji's meek behavior

"I'm still angry at him, but I want to make peace with my father more then I want to hate him" Shinji muttered back to Shiki as her face loosened up into a small smile

"You really are a nice guy"

"_This guy mutters to himself a lot"_ Misato thought as they reached the end of the tunnel the car-train was going down, the massive cavern beyond caught Shinji and Shiki's attention

"It's amazing"

"What is it?" Shinji asked as there were a huge pyramid in the center of what seems to be a forest as there were building on the roof in which they came out of.

"This is Geo-Front, our secret base of operations and the stronghold of humanity" Misato said as Shinji and Shiki could only stare in awe

_(An hour later)_

When Misato, Shinji and Shiki managed to get into the Geo-Front, they were amazed at how huge the place was, but as they passed from hallway to hallway they had a strange feeling that they needed to ask.

"We're lost aren't we?" Shinji asked as Misato jumped in shock and turned back with a scowl on her face

"Shut up and follow me" Misato said _"That's funny I was sure that we're supposed to go here"_

"Yep, She's lost" Shiki said

"I agree" Shinji muttered as he sighed

"You two, what are you doing here?" A new voice appeared as Shinji and Misato turned around to see a blond haired woman with a white labcoat approaching them, and judging by her appearance she seemed to be a doctor

"You're late, Captain Katsuragi" The blonde said

"Wait, hold on, this purple haired bimbo is a Captain!? Of what beer commercials?" Shiki said

"Frankly I wouldn't be surprised if she did that as a side job" Shinji muttered back to Shiki

"Oh Ritsuko...why are you here?" Misato said bleakly as she was not so happy to see her

"I was sent to find you since you're late, and you do know we don't have time to such nonsense" Ritsuko said in annoyed tone

"Nothing like an angry blond breathing down your neck to knock you down a notch, eh Shinji" Shiki commented on the two women as the person known as Ritsuko lectured Misato

"I don't think that's her real hair color" Shinji muttered

"Really? Maybe she dyed it because her hair was turning gray from dealing with this person" Shiki said

"Could be, but Shiki I don't think you have a say in this since sometimes you make me think that I might be growing gray hair before my time" Shinji muttered

"Hey, I resent that"

"Sorry...I still haven't gotten used to the layout of this place" Katsuragi apologized to the angry blonde, but before she said anything more her eye caught onto Shinji

"So this is the Third Child" Ritsuko said as she gave Shinji a smile, it was more of a statement then a question

"Hello, I'm Ikari Shinji, Nice to meet you" Shinji said _"Third Child, What does she mean?"_

"Hey maybe you're your father's third child or something" Shiki said as if she was reading his mind, if you're stuck to a person for three years you tend to notice their thoughts every now and then.

"Stop that, it's not funny" Shinji quickly muttered back

"Well, I'm Akagi Ritsuko from the first engineering division, it's also a pleasure to meet you" Ritsuko said as she introduced herself, she turned to the a door that was next to her "Now come along Shinji, there's something I want to show you before we meet your father"

"Show me something?"

_(Meanwhile)_

"Commander, the Angel is advancing; it's broken through our last line of defense"

"It's evaded our minefield"

"It's predicted target is Tokyo 3"

Gendo Ikari, a bearded man with orange tinted glasses and a black NERV uniform, stood in the center of the chaos as many people moved about the command center and shouted their reports about the Angel attack.

"First wave personnel, prepare for battle" The commander ordered his underlings as he turned to an aging man whose white hair was slicked back.

"Fuyutsuki, it's in your hands now" The commander said as he went to a nearby elevator and left

"Alright, Commander Ikari"

"_It's his first encounter with his son in six years" _Fuyutsuki though as he watched the man leave

_(Back to Shinji)_

"_Why is it so dark?" _Shinji thought as looked around only to see pitch darkness

"Sorry, it's dark so watch your step" Ritsuko warned as she went ahead of him and flipped the switch to reveal the head of a giant purple horned robot

"This is the robot that saved us earlier" Shinji said as he looked at the massive robot, while at the same time in the back of his mind was trying to figure out this sense of familiarity that kept bothering him

"Strictly speaking, this isn't a robot" Ritsuko said as Shinji kept staring the robot "She's a man-made all-purpose battle weapon, Eva-unit 01"

"So this is what my father has been working on" Shinji said as he kept staring at it, but not with awe, more like analyzing it. Why was it bothering him so much, why is it that the more he stares at it the more his mind gets worked up?

"Correct" A voice said as Shinji looked up to see his father...

"It's been a while"

"Father..." Shinji said

"That's your dad!?" Shiki said surprised

"Yeah" Shinji replied to Shiki as her jaw dropped

"No way, he looks nothing like you" Shiki said

"Eh?"

"I thought your father would be a wimpy jackass who hides in a dark room reading some disturbed self-help book" Shiki said as she gave the mental image version of what she thought of Shinji's father, leaving Shinji speechless

"Shinji, listen very carefully to what I'm going to tell you" Commander Ikari said as he looked at his son "You're going to pilot her, and you are going to fight the Angel"

"What..." Shinji said, his shock keeping him from fully comprehending his words

"Wait a second, Commander" Misato said "It took Rei seven months to pilot Eva and this boy just arrived today, it's impossible"

"All he needs is to move it, I'm not expecting much more then that"

"But..." Misato said but was cut off by Ritsuko

"Captain Katsuragi, our main objective here is to repel the Angel, in order to do that we must have someone who can synchronize with the Eva to some extent, make it move and fight the Angel, or do have any other ideas you'd like to share?" Ritsuko explained to the captain only to be replied by silence

"Shinji come here so we can get you ready" Ritsuko said as she grabbed his arm to lead him but he wouldn't budge

"I-I'm go-going to pilot that, t-t-to fight that thing" Shinji said as his voice and body shook involuntary "Why me, it doesn't make sense..."

"Hey Shinji what's wrong with you, this isn't like you?" Shiki said concerned, having never seen the boy with whom she had been with for three years this shaken up, he wasn't even this shook up when she told him that she was the grim reaper

"I-I don't know, b-but for so-some reason m-m-my whole b-b-body is te-telling-no sc-screaming at me not t-t-to do it" Shinji replied, his voice no more than a whisper which could only be heard by Shiki

"You're the only candidate we have, just get inside" Gendo said as he stared at Shinji shivering

"I-is this what you call me for...." Shinji said "Ju-just to send me to fight? Why?"

"Shinji" Shiki said

"_I'm still angry at him, but I want to make peace with my father more then I want to hate him"_

"_Even though he still hates his father, he still wants to make up" _Shiki thought _"And now he's telling him to fight, this is too much for any person in his state"_

"If you don't do as I say, all of humanity will perish. The existence of the human race rests upon your shoulders" Gendo said "So, pilot it"

"I was right on one thing though, he is a jackass"

"No, I will not pilot it, I don't care!" Shinji yelled at the top of his lungs

"_Damn it, he's starting to lose it, I'm not good at these types of situations, what should I do, Takimi!" _Shiki thought as right before her the dark emotions started to swirl within Shinji again after three years of peace.

"I see, then I have no further use for you, go home, this is no place for cowards" Gendo said as he turned his attention to a nearby monitor "Fuyutsuki, Get Rei"

"Can you use her?"

"She's still alive, bring her here"

"Reset Unit-01's systems for Rei" Ritsuko ordered the mechanics in the nearby area

"Shinji..." Shiki said

"Damn it, why can't I stop shaking....no matter how much I tell my body to stop, it won't" Shinji muttered as tears filled his eyes after being abandoned by his father once again

As Shinji was shaking he, Shiki and Misato saw a small medical team bring in a stretcher that had a girl no more than Shinji's own age on it, she had short blue hair, a crimson right eye and a bandaged up left one, along with a white suit that covered her body and also connected to a series of wires.

"Rei, our backup is useless, you must pilot again" Gendo told the girl

"Yes, sir" The girl known as Rei said as she painfully and with great effort pulled herself out of the stretcher withstanding great pain that was clearly shown on the girl's face

Suddenly the whole base began to rumble in the shock of an earthquake

"That noise"

"The Angel has discover our location, hurry and get Rei to Unit-01"

As the rumbling continued, pieces of the lighting and concrete from the roof started falling to the floor.

"The ceiling is starting to collapse" Misato said as nearby debris knocked the stretcher over, sending Rei flying out

"Look out!" Shinji said as he quickly caught the girl from hitting her head

"Nice catch, Shinji" Shiki commented

"Hang in there" Shinji said ignoring her comment and focusing only on the girl in his arms

"Must pilot..." Rei muttered out as she panted heavily and her condition seemed to get worse.

"_How can she pilot in this condition, I can't believe it, if this goes on she'll..." _Shinji thoughts were cut off by Misato

"Shinji" Misato walked up to the boy "Do you see now why we need you to pilot, if you don't, you'll just be in the way"

"..." Shinji's silence was a sign for her to continue as is thoughts ponder on what she was saying

"You knew that there wasn't going to be some joyous reunion with your father, you knew there was a reason for this, right!" Misato continued "If you don't pilot that injured girl will have to fight again, don't you have any shame"

"This bitch is starting to piss me off!" Shiki said as she tried to punch Misato, only in vain as it passed right through her "Damn it, why can't I hit her!"

"Shiki stop" Shinji said, his voice was so quiet that nobody could hear except Shiki "You know, you can't hit anybody in the living world besides me..."

"But..."

"Enough Katsuragi, Don't waste any more time on him, Shinji if you're not going to anything, get out and go home" Gendo ordered

"This guy, what I wouldn't give to punch his lights out or better yet get to behead him with my scythe" Shiki said as she stared at him as if trying to imagine herself doing that.

"I know..." Shinji muttered "I know I have to fight..."

"Shinji" Shiki stopped her death glare only to look at Shinji in shock at what he just said

"But...even so, my body is refusing to do it, it's as if my body has gone numb and become frozen whenever I think of trying to pilot it" Shinji muttered, his shivering increased as if he was getting a heart attack, but as Shiki looked at this she only stared at the poor boy who seemed to be stuck in a position that could alter his future

"_Alter his future..." _Shiki thought as a idea popped into her head "Hey, Shinji, remember when you first accepted that pocket watch Takimi gave you?" her question was only answered by a small nod from the boy

"Now another choice has appeared before you like that time, and whether you accept it or not is your choice alone" Shiki said as she pulled her hand behind her head and grinned "Besides you're not alone I, Ryomi Shiki, the great grim reaper will help you, but in the end it's up to you"

"To accept it or not..." Shinji mutter his trembling body was starting to calm down as he gently place the girl down "If it's just to pilot, I'll do it"

"Well said, Shinji" Ritsuko said as she had a medical team ready to put Rei back into her stretcher "Now come with me so I can explain how to operate it" as she took Shinji by the hand, she lead him to the briefing room in order to go through the process on how to operate the machine but as he left he looked at the girl, who was now receiving medical treatment

"_Don't worry; you won't shoulder this burden alone"_

Shinji was sitting in the cockpit of the Evangelion, or the 'plug' as Ritsuko and those who also worked with her on the Eva Project called it (the bridge bunnies Maya Ibuki, Shigeru Aoba, and Makoto Hyuga).

"So this is what it's like inside, seems pretty cramped" Shiki commented as she looked around in the plug until she saw Shinji, who seemed pretty serious "What's wrong, Shinji?"

"How ironic, my father never needed me for anything, but he built a robot that does need me" Shinji said as he was focusing nothing but piloting as his hands were still shaking on the controls. Even though Shiki can see this she still pulled a hardy grin and slapped the boy's back hard

"That's the spirit, Shinji, you became quite the man when I wasn't looking" Shiki said as she chuckled a bit

"Really? The truth is that I'm still scared but..." Shinji said as he looked straight at his father through the cameras "I won't let my father call me a coward and I can't forgive him for using a badly injured girl to force me to do this"

"_Takimi...you really found me an interesting contract partner" _Shiki thought as she looked at the determined boy

_Cool-down cycle complete_

_All internal cage systems are in docking position_

_Pilot is in the cockpit position inside the entry plug _

_Roger, Inserting Entry plug_

_Insertion Complete_

_Now initiate flooding of entry plug_

"_What flooding?"_ Shinji thought as a yellowish liquid was now flooding the cockpit "Wh-What's going on, I'm going to drown!"

"Don't be alarmed" Ritsuko said through the intercom "The liquid is called LCL, and once your lungs are saturated with it you'll be able to go under direct oxygen exchange"

"Hey Shinji..."

"_Gack_, _cough_, what's wrong, Shiki?" Shinji asked as he turned toward her, even though he was struggling with the LCL, he was horrified that she was disappearing as the LCL was filling up the plug

"I feel weird...." Shiki said quietly, which was a strange thing from the loud energetic tomboy he normally talked to

"Shiki! _Cough_," Shinji yelled as he saw his friend completely vanished "Shiki!"

"Calm down, Shinji, you'll get used to the LCL any minute"

"_I'm not worried about that but Shiki..." _

"_What do you mean by you worrying about? Huh" _A voice spoke to him directly into his mind

"_Huh, Shiki is that you?"_

"_No it's Satan..., who in the hell do you think it is!? This LCL gunk seems to have let me enter your mind so I can speak directly to you" _

"_Great...now I'll really have a headache if you're inside my head"_ Shinji thought as he joked around with her, he was just relieved that she was safe

"_Hey, I didn't sign up for this, like I want to be in a traumatized fourteen year old boy"_ Shiki said in an annoyed tone but played along with his joke

"Well he seems to be getting used to it" Ritsuko said as she watched Shinji through the monitor and seemed to be smiling to himself

"He seems to be enjoying himself...." Misato said, a little shocked at how quickly he overcame his fear in drowning in LCL

_Main power connected, all systems fully functional, initiating power up sequence _

"Eva Unit-01 prepare to launch" Misato ordered as the process continued

_Releasing Primary bolt lock_

_Release confirmed, releasing umbilical bridge _

_Releasing primary and secondary restraints _

_Internal batter fully charged _

_Launch path clear_

_Preparation complete_

"EVA LANCH!" Misato yelled as Unit-01 was suddenly catapulted through the docking area onto the city streets on Tokyo-3. As Shinji looked at the city streets from the Eva he was face to face with the angel.

"_Alright, just like Akagi-san explained to me before in order to move Eva, I need to make it an extension of my own body" _Shinji thought as he recalled Ritsuko explaining how to move Eva just moments ago "Just concentrate and focus on the concept of moving"

As if it was his own body, Shinji was able to move forward and run towards the Angel as if it was his own body instead of Eva

"Amazing" Ritsuko said "All he got was a simple explanation, yet he can already move the Eva to that extent"

The Eva tackled the Angel to the ground, he landed on top and restrained the Angel's arms and started punching it into the ground

"_Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, and Right" _Shinji thought as his mind was only focused on beating the Angel

"_Shinji, watch out!" _Shiki warned him, but was too late as the Angel managed to slip out of his hold and uppercut the Eva's skull, causing Shinji to fall off. The Angel then took the opportunity to grab and lift the Eva by its head, and then used its free hand to grab the Eva's left arm and started to pull on it.

"AGHHH!" Shinji howled in pain as the Angel managed to dislocate the Eva's arm

"Shinji, don't panic and listen, once the Eva syncs with its pilot, it can feel whatever you feel, so the more you sync the better you can move and operate it, but the drawback is that you can feel the damage the Eva sustains, but it shouldn't permanently damage your arm" Misato explained through the com-link

"Now she tells me"

"_Dumb bitch, why couldn't she tell us sooner?" _

As the Angel began slashing at the Eva's left arm, Shinji struggled in pain yet managed to silence his screams to painful grunts. The Angel was preparing a concentrated energy blast on the hand grabbing the Eva's head

"Damn it, Shinji move out of the way!"

"I can't! I'm stuck"

"_This is going to hurt..."_Shiki said as the energy blast went through the Eva's head, blasting it through from the front of his forehead to the back of the skull, Shinji roared in pain as he involuntary grabbed his forehead and arched back as the Eva flew through the air and crashed into the nearby buildings

"Cranial area, damage critical" Maya said

"What about Shinji?" Misato asked, concerned about him

"The monitor isn't picking up anything" Makoto replied in an urgent tone "we can't tell if he survived the attack"

"All right, we need to retreat for now, force ejection of the plug" Misato ordered

"There's no manual override" Shigeru said as he rapidly typed the command into the computer, but ultimately ended up in error "All contact with Eva is lost"

"This can't be happening..."

As Eva Unit 01 lay against the now crushed building, Shinji's consciousness began to swing back and forth between the reality he was in and a endless sleep

"_Am I dead?" _Shinji thought as he started to feel himself drift away, but felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He looked behind him and saw a nude woman with long chestnut hair and bangs that covered her face, but not enough to hide the warm smile on her face as she hugged him.

"Mother..."

"_HEY, SHINJI, SNAP OUT OF IT WILL YOU!" _Shiki said suddenly bringing him back to the reality that was now taking place _"Nice to see you awake Sleeping Beauty..."_

"_What happened?"_ Shinji asked, still a little shell shocked at what just happened

"_Well, your father called you back after six years to tell you to fight in a giant robot against some sort of butt-ugly monster called an Angel, only to get your ass handed to you by said Angel, and it's about to finish the damn job, or do you not remember that!?" _Shiki ranted as Shinji felt her literally poking the back of his head with her scythe.

"_Well what do we do now?" _Shiki asked as the Angel was coming closer as it was charging another energy blast but doesn't faze Shinji as he was planning his options before he said his plan

"Activate the second benefit of our contract_" _Shinji answered only to get an image of a shocked Shiki and then felt his mind get a pile driver and a drop kick at the same time needless to say increasing his already damaged head

"_What the hell are you thinking? Do you know what might happened if you used it? Not to mention how much of your life will be drained-" _Shiki was about to rant more but Shinji cut her off

"Well it won't do me any good if I die here; and besides, many people will die if the Angel destroys everything_" _Shinji's counter-response left Shiki speechless for a few moments until she reluctantly agreed

"_You better not regret this Shinji..._" Shiki said as her form separated from Shinji's mind and she pulled out the pocket watch and her scythe

"_God of Life and Death, let this inevitable fate be altered_" Shiki chanted as she stabbed the pocket watch, causing an ominous aura that started enveloping Eva 01. Suddenly, the Eva came to life and its eyes glowed brightly as it let out a loud roar.

"It's Eva Unit 01, it has reactivated itself" Maya said

"How can that be, the Eva system has shut down" Ritsuko said as her eyes widened, she had figured out why "She has gone berserk"

"What the status of the Eva?" Misato ordered

"Communications are cut off" Maya said

"The signal patterns of the pilot are also in disarray" Makoto said

"What's going on?"

As the Eva was running towards the Angel, Shinji was crouched in the fetal position inside the Eva's plug, clutching his stomach in pain.

"_It's hot, my insides...they feel like they're melting, is this what Shiki meant by this?"_ Shinji thought as he kept down the desire to barf, he let go of his stomach and grabbed the controls as he made the Eva jump and continuously dodge the Angel's energy blasts as if he was an Olympian acrobat.

"Let's finish this" Shinji said as he stopped this game of tag and rushed towards the Angel again, but was stopped by the AT field

"Not yet!" Shinji yelled as the slashed arm was suddenly restored and he used his hand to begin tearing the AT field apart, but the Angel countered by blasting him with another energy blast, and the Eva's own AT field reflected the Angel's attack right back at it, sending it flying and crashing towards a bunch of destroyed buildings.

"One last attack" Shinji said as he made the Eva jump one more time and kneecapped the Angel's core, bringing it down, after that he continued to try and smash it. The Angel realized the hopelessness of the situation, and suddenly grabbed Shinji as what little remained of its core began to glow.

"It's going to self destruct!" Ritsuko said in an alarmed tone

"Shinji get out of there!" Misato yelled but to no avail, as a huge pillar of light came from the massive explosion, destroying a few city blocks in the process, the huge black silhouette of Eva Unit 01 slowly walked out of the flames.

"Amazing, it survived that explosion" Misato said as she could only stare in awe at what she had just seen

"The ability to change fate, it looks like I did need to use it, Shiki" Shinji said as the Eva move from the flames of the destruction as he fell into the deep dark corners of unconsciousness.

* * *

Mf7793: I hope you like the second chapter and if anybody wants to help pre-read this, I'll appreciate it but the 3rd chapter won't come out for awhile so please be patient.


	3. Moving In and Death's Experiences

(Shiki's Question Corner!)

Mf7793: Hello I few viewers this is mangafreak7793, I've decided to open up a spot where we answer few viewers with there questions as for our host

Shiki: That's me!

Mf7793: Unfortunately we couldn't get anybody else

Shiki: Shut up

(Shiki slices Mf7793 Up with her scythe)

Shiki: Moving on here is how's the question corner works. you submit review containing question about me or the story and I repeat no Pm's or it will be null and void so it's pretty simple, Here's an Example

mangafreak7793: What is the meaning in Shiki's name

Shiki: well My Shiki means '葬式' means Ceremony as for Ryomi, 遠 (Ryo) and '海'(Mi) means Distant ocean, Romantic isn't it....

Mf7793: We have one more question

Shiki: Oh really what is it?

InTheYearOfTheCat: Is Shiki going to date Shinji?

Shiki: No Way!, Not my type he's too polite for his own good, we just simply have a co-worker relationship...and besides this author is trying to make a ShinjixRei fic

Mf7793: And Shiki has a crush on Kaze (If those reading know my early work)

Shiki: Shut up!

(Shiki cuts Mf7793 head of with her scythe)

Shiki: Well he's dead, that's it for question corner, this is Ryomi Shiki signing out

* * *

"Shinji, Shinji, it's time to wake up" a voice called out as Shinji slowly opened his eyes. He was in a familiar green meadow, and as he looked at his side he saw a familiar red-haired boy sitting beside him.

"Long time no see, Ikari-san, how long has it been...three years since we last met?" Shinji replied back with a nod, not fully comprehending how he got here again, and then a thought struck him.

"Am I dead?" Shinji asked only to hear a small chuckle from his red-haired companion

"No, Shinji, you didn't die, if you had then you would have gone someplace else" Takimi replied "Or do you want to die?"

"No, I don't. It's just that… what is this place really? I know what it does, but when I came here and left, it felt like I woke up from a dream, is this really real or is it a vision of the afterlife?" Shinji asked

"How very perceptive of you, Ikari-san" Takimi said "In a way, you're both right and wrong"

"Huh?"

"This place is in between reality and dreams, it has the essence of dreams, yet it's real all the same, in a way it's another world all together" Takimi explained as Shinji only replied with a dumb nod "It may take some time to understand, but you will in time"

"But why am I here again?" Shinji asked "Though I don't really mind it" he quickly added as he felt his stresses from fighting the angel slowly fading away

"I don't know, it could be fate or a random occurrence" Takimi said as he got Shinji confused by his enigmatic sayings

"I don't understand"

"I'm sorry, if I can't explain it to you more clearly" Takimi said as his sad smile was plastered on his face "But, like that time three years ago, I haven't got much time to talk to you"

"Again" Shinji said, sad to see a good friend leave

"Yes, but it's very rare for somebody to be able to enter this place without the consent of their own free will" Takimi said as he pulled a strange old-fashioned key out of his pocket

"But one of the reasons I wanted to see you again, is that I sense that now your choices from now on will impact your life, as well as those around you, so now I'll give you another gift so that it may help you in the distant future, so will you accept it or not?" Takimi asked but only to get a strange look at Shinji as he merely stared at the key and Takimi

"What's wrong, Ikari-san?"

"Nothing, it's just that..." Shinji said "Nothing will come out of it like last time, right?"

"Oh, I see that you met Ryomi-san, how is she?" Takimi asked only to receive a glare filled with anger and annoyance "I see... nice to see she's doing well, but don't worry, this is just a simple key and nothing more, so will you accept it or not?"

"Alright, if it will help me..." Shinji said as he took the key

"Then until we meet again" Takimi said as he stood up, took Shinji by the collar, and threw him into an abyss

"Not again!" Shinji yelled as he fell into the dark abyss only to fall off the bed where he was resting "another dream"

"Yo, apparently with all that moaning and groaning you met with Takimi again didn't you?" Shiki asked as she was floating above Shinji

"Yeah… wait, how did you know I was there?" Shinji asked surprised that the girl knew

"Remember, I'm your contract partner and that means that I'm connected to you, so if your mind is sent to some other place I should know" Shiki explained

"I see"

"By the way, what's with the key?" Shiki said as she pointed at Shinji's hand as it had the very same key Takimi gave him

"I don't know, Honoo-san said it's important" Shinji replied as Shiki replied with a sigh

"That Takimi... he's confusing as ever, when I get done here, I'll beat the living crap out of him" Shiki said as she began cracking her knuckles

"_But when you're done here, that means I'll die..." _Shinji thought ashe sweatdropped

As he began to calm down and laugh at Shiki's plans on how to 'Beat the living crap' out of Honoo-san, he began to hear a clanging noise outside his room. So, out of curiosity, he went to peek out into the hallway

It was a stretcher carrying the blue-haired girl called Ayanami Rei. For a brief moment, her ruby-red eyes met his clear blue ones as they passed, for that brief moment, Shinji felt a sigh of relief that the girl was alright but it quickly disappeared as his father walked by, ignoring the boy as he kept up with the moving stretcher, only focusing on her.

"That asshole, you did all that work and not even a word of thanks" Shiki said as she swung her scythe in an angry fashion

"..." Shinji couldn't say anything as he watched his father and the stretcher

"Really now surely he should have said a word or two of thanks" A new voice said as Shinji turned around to see Katsuragi Misato

"Katauragi-san"

"Hello, I came to pick you up to take you to your apartment since I heard you were feeling better" Misato said

"Oh, thanks..." Shinji said as he forced a smile on his face

"Good God, does that mean you have to suffer through that insane sound-breaking speed called 'driving'" Shiki said "Not that I mind, but I think you might actually die by this"

"Thanks for your concern" Shinji muttered sarcastically

"Did you say something?" Misato asked

"It's nothing"

"Hey, are you okay living alone?" Misato asked "If you want, you can always live with your father"

"It's fine...besides, I don't think my father wants me around him" Shinji said smiling meekly at Misato

"That's right, you don't need that bastard around" Shiki said "If only I had a tangible body, I would make him regret ever being brought forth into existence"

"_Another reason is to keep Shiki from ranting even more..." _

"Oh come on, it's only natural for a father and son to live together"

"No..." Shinji bluntly replied, which annoyed Misato

"What's wrong with you, I'm trying to help you and you respond with that" Misato said

"I'm sorry, Misato, and not to be rude but it was never your concern to begin with, even though I accept your sentiment. All you're trying to do is add more fuel to the fire so if that's all, then just please take me to my apartment" Shinji said, leaving Misato speechless, but any person within a 5 meter radius could tell a swirling cloud of anger was about to storm in, and of course Shinji was oblivious to it, but his transparent friend wasn't.

"Shinji, if you value your life, run away right now" Shiki said clearly seeing that Misato was about to explode any minute. It also didn't help Shiki's imagination envision the worst case scenario at all when she saw Misato's gun in its holster.

"What for, seeing how she is right now she's the type of person who often tells people what to do but when it comes to doing it herself she's a dunce" Shinji muttered, but unlike the other times Misato caught what he said

"Oi, Shinji, I think she heard you...." Shiki said as she stared at Misato's gun _"I can see the headlines now, 'Dumb Bimbo Captain murdered savior of city'" _

"So polite, yet rude, like some sort of mode disorder" Misato said as reached into her pocket where her gun was "I'll fix that personality of yours"

"Shinji, run away, even though having you dead would be fun, leaving your body full of lead won't be" Shiki said as she tried to push Shinji away, but it was too late as Misato reached down and pulled out her…

Cellphone...

"Huh!?"

"Hello, Ritsuko, It's me, I've decided that Shinji will be living with me, alright" Misato said into the phone

"What!?"

"It's worse then I thought..." Shiki said as she stared at him with a mixture of pity and horror "Run, while you still can, Shinji!"

"I don't even want to know what you're thinking..."

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to him, so I'll leave the paperwork and everything to you, Ritsuko" Misato said as she hung up just before Ritsuko could refuse, then she turned to Shinji with a big smile on her face "Now, shall we get going..."

"What do you think your doing? How can you even think of such a thing, it's crazy, and I barely know you" Shinji said

"Shut up already, and I'm your commanding officer, so what I say goes, Got It!" Misato said as she glared at Shinji, causing his body to freeze, she then took this opportunity to drag Shinji to her car

"I can't move..." Shinji muttered as he was being dragged away

"I told you needed to run, but no you had to stay and get abducted by some purple-haired bimbo" Shiki said as she followed the two to the car.

_(About ten minutes later)_

Normally, it took about half an hour to drive from NERV to Misato's apartment, but due to Misato's 'talent' for driving, the time is cut to about a 1/3, but anybody other then Misato who was in that car, especially people who just left the hospital, were not so lucky.

"We're here, get your stuff now and let's go" Misato said cheerfully as she looked at a deformed and pale Shinji "You okay?" She asked innocently, not actually knowing the cause of what happened, but as for Shinji he was in his own world

"That was fun, I never thought you could go on the other side of the road without being captured by cops" Shiki said

"Shiki, did I die?" Shinji muttered, feeling very close to fainting. For Shiki, however, the car ride had been like drinking a cup of pure, concentrated liquid sugar, so instead of telling him the truth she decided to mess with him.

"Yeah, you died"

"Oh, really"

"Yup, you had a seizure after Misato almost hit that bus, and then you died"

"Oh, I see..."

"Yup, as you can see, your soul is leaving your body" Shiki said as she pulled out her scythe to make the joke more realistic "So you don't mind if I take it"

"Oh, okay then..." Shinji said as he closed his eyes and became very still.

"Just kidding" Shiki said cheerfully "you were only unconscious by Misato's reckless driving"

"..."

"Oi, Shinji, get the joke, you're not dead" Shiki said as she patted Shinji on the back, but he didn't respond at all, instead he became very rigid and stiff, almost like a....corpse

Shiki panicked, and in that state of panic she did what she did best when it came to Shinji…

"Wake up, you dumb bastard" Shiki yelled as she punched him in the gut, causing him to wake up.

…that was to curse and hit him.

"Gya!" Shinji grunted in pain, but as the pain settled down he realized that he was no longer in the metal death trap known as Misato's car, but it a filthy apartment filled with empty food containers and beer cans...

"_Where am I, is this really Hell?" _Shinji thoughtfelt a blow to the head as he turned back

"You idiot, of course you're not in Hell, you're in that bimbo's apartment" Shiki said as she kept slapping him senseless "You scared the hell out of me, I know that with some psychology you can manipulate a persons thoughts, but yours were on a totally different scale"

"Ah, your awake, you seemed pale so I brought you in" Misato said "Oh, by the way, can you please put that case of beer in the fridge"

"Oh, alright" Shinji said as he walked up to the big fridge and opened the door

"No, wait, not that one" Misato warned, but it was too late as a small bird popped out of the fridge

"WARK!"

"Wh-What is that thing!?" Shinji said as he pushed himself back to a wall, away from the bird as it closed the fridge door

"I told you not to open it, his name is Pen-Pen, he's a new breed of hot spring penguin" Misato explained

"Hot spring penguin, this place gets weirder by the second..." Shiki said as she stared at the fridge "How can it live in a fridge anyway, isn't it a cold place for it to live?"

Shinji on the other hand ignored it as he went to a smaller fridge to put away the beers, but as he opened it, he saw that the interior of it was filled with beer

"_I think that beer commercial might not actually be a joke anymore" _Shinji thought as he sweatdropped at seeing the cache of beer she stored up

"Oh Shinji, by the way, there is something we have to do since you'll be living with me now"

"Eh?"

"Rock, Paper, Scissor, Shoot!" Misato yelled as she slammed her hand up to the table, surprising Shinji into closing his fist out of reflex

"Paper beats Rock, I win and you have to make breakfast on Mondays" Misato said as she pulled out a calendar and marked Shinji on Monday

"This is how we'll split chores, by the way, so if you don't want to get most of the work I suggest you try to beat me" Misato said, giving him a wink

"I won't lose..." Shinji said as he was getting pumped up

"Good luck Shinji, I have complete faith in your ability" Shiki said as she smiled kindly at him

"_Why do I find it disturbing when she acts like that..."_

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot"

"I Win"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot"

"I win again"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot"

"Four times in a row"

_(Several Minutes Later)_

"Alright now that's settled let's have some dinner" Misato said as she checked one more 'Shinji' on her calendar, who's name covered about 90% of it.

"Dude, you suck at this game" Shiki said as she was looking at him in a mixture of shock, and disappointment.

"Didn't you say you had complete faith in me?" Shinji muttered back

"Haven't you ever heard of sarcasm; and besides, the only ability you need in _rock, paper, scissors_ is luck, which you basically have the worst in the world" Shiki sighed

"Well at least things can't get any worse..." Shinji muttered back

"Hey, Shinji, since you just got here, I made dinner, so come on and let's eat" Misato said as she went to the table and began eating

"That doesn't sound too bad" Shinji said as he was about to go to the table, but was held back by Shiki "What are you doing Shiki?"

"Shinji, for some reason, I beg of you, whatever you do don't eat that food" Shiki said in a serious tone

"What are you saying?"

"I sense an evil force in the food, if you consume it, I can't guarantee your life" Shiki warned as she covered her face with her robe as if the food was poison.

"Shiki, I haven't eaten anything since breakfast, so please quit it with the jokes" Shinji said as he sat in the table "and besides what the worst that could happen"

_(Five minutes later) _

"Blaagh" Shinji vomited as his stomach growled in pain like a dying animal

"Shiki, I don't want to listen to you, because my stomach is more important than your advice, even though the food is highly toxic" Shiki mocked Shinji as she patted his back lightly to help vomit out the food

"Your not helping" Shinji muttered as he continued vomiting into the sink of the bathroom

"I wasn't trying to help you, jeez, well, I was when I was warning you" Shiki said as she leaned against the wall "What does she put into that stuff, a little more and she would have created the world's cheapest nuclear weapon"

"Hahaha, yeah, I wouldn't be surpri-Blaagh" Shinji continued to vomit

"Wow, just how long are you going to keep doing that? I know its bad but to go to that extent is just scary" Shiki said as she shivered a bit "and I wonder if this will be considered a blessing behind a curse since you have to cook breakfast, lunch and dinner all week..."

"_For once, I'm glad I am spirit" _

After a good hour of vomiting Shinji finally stopped, after he managed to clean the bathroom and himself up, he laid down on his bed looking through the window in his new room, which was small and only had a few boxes containing his things which he yet to unpack.

"What a long day..." Shinji muttered

"It sure was, and you almost got yourself killed several times in one day, a new record..." Shiki said jokingly

"That's not funny" Shinji said as he looked at his friend and pulled out the key Takimi gave him, and raised it above his head, causing the moonlight to reflect off of it "Besides, what's going to happen now, and why did he give this to me, do you have any idea what is this key for?"

"No, but knowing that guy you'll most likely need it, if not now, then later on" Shiki said

"I see" Shinji yawned, having his life threaten multiple times in a day left him feeling drained of energy, it was hard for him to keep his eyes from closing "I'm going to sleep, goodnight Shiki"

"Night, Shinji" Shiki said as he watched the boy put away the key and quickly drift away into slumber.

* * *

Mf7793: Well sorry if you found this chapter short but i'll try to do better and i'll also try to put more focus into Shinji and Rei's relationship but that probably won't happen until the 5th angel and thank you HaloEvangelion03 for prereading this story, as for my viewers please Read and review it what keeps me alive


End file.
